A small to medium business (SMB) user spends a great deal of time on the road traveling from various business meetings, client sites or other gatherings. Although an SMB user may work out of a certain location, the laptop/notebook computer that an SMB user takes out onto the road represents a mobile office for the SMB user. The mobile office represented by the laptop/notebook computer is required to facilitate SMB user activities while on the road.
Maintaining contact information for potential customers while out on the road represents a substantial dilemma for SMB users. It is particularly difficult for SMB users to store and carry business cards for their customers. Such contact information from business cards is critical to the SMB users' business when traveling. It is often difficult for the SMB user to type in all business cards into their mobile office computers that are collected while traveling. As a result, important contact information may eventually be lost.